Looking myself!
by Kumioko
Summary: Kyoko got a new role... he have two days to find her character... Reino told Kyoko that Ren is Corn... after that Kyoko is leaving Tokyo for two days. What will Kyoko do!


**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Ski Beat! And it's character.**

**Hi everyone. It's my second story so I hope that you will like it. Reviews are very much welcome… And I'm sorry for some mistakes… **

**Well actually I wrote it before my first story… **

**06:30 PM **

"Kyoko I would like you to have this." – Director Takumi of new drama she is going to play a main character, talked to her. And he gave her a bug.

"Thank you director but… may I ask what did you give me?" – She was really curious.

"Ah… I gave you some cloths I would like you to wear so that you would get in your character. I wish that you can wear it as much as possible. I talked with Takarada-san and we agreed that you can have two days off from work so that you can get ready for drama." – Director explained to Kyoko.

"Thank you very much. I will wear them. But what do you want me to do on this two days director?"

"I want you to be Miya for the weekend. Act like her, talk like her, you just have to be her. Can you do that?"

"Yes, of course. I will do my best."

"Okay. Then see you Kyoko."

"Yes. Thank you for cloths director. Goodbye."

Kyoko immediately go to woman's toilet to change her cloths so that she will be able to get in her character. When she entered the bathroom she pulls out cloths Miya is supposed to wear. She was a little shocked when she saw them. It was pair of denim shorts. One was dark and the other was bright. There one blue checked shirt tied on the chest with short sleeve and the other one was the same but was white with black strips. There was a really short loose white dress with red flower in left corner of a dress. In the bag there were high-heeled sandals tied to the knee. And there was a black wig which can reach her waist when she will wear it. _I have to call Daruyama couple and tell them that I won't come back home for this weekend. And as Miya I should turn off mine phone… _

_I forgot to tell her that she shouldn't over do it. And what if she took it seriously and does something stupid? _Director turned around to look if she still staid there but she was already gone. _Well what can I do now? Hmmm… okay I just call Takarada-san that I didn't tell Kyoko that she doesn't have to do everything that Miya would do… but I should hurry if I'm correct she can turn her phone off._

"Takarada-san…."

_What was Miya character again? She is possessive, like to give pain, she like seducing people, and like when someone is praising her. She likes teasing and making fun from people. She likes playing around with guys. She likes dangerous thing. She hates sweet things and people who are weak. She is strong willing. If she starts doing something she is doing it to the end. She never gives up. In a drama she is a 17 years old girl who doesn't have a friend or boyfriend. When classes are ending she is coming home where no one is waiting for her. Her parents took divorce and she is living with her mum, who doesn't care what is happening with her, so she can do whatever she want. When she know that her mum won't come back home she is going to have "fun" at bars or in some other places. She is changing cloths and doing make up and wearing deferent wigs to look more mature and that they could sell her an alcohol. She was doing it to forget painful memories she had, and simply to have fun. On weekends she is sometimes doing a little trip to other city or to village to look for a new pray. She is leaving a note for her mother so that she wouldn't be surprised that she isn't at home. The note says something like "Hi, mum I'm staying for night at my friend place." that's all. _

It is something like she was doing with Ren when he was playing as Cain so he could get in his role as BJ. It passed a week already when they ended playing as Setsu and Cain. Kyoko miss this day when she could be so close to Ren and she could touch him without explaining why she did that. Well she was his sister, who thought only about her brother, so it was okay. But right now she can't just go and hug him or touch Tsuruga-san whenever she wants. _When I found out that I love Tsuruga-san I'm afraid that he will find this out and he will stop being a sempai for me. I won't be his kohai anymore and I think he won't even look in me after work. I'm shush an idiot to fell in love with Tsuruga-san._

When Kyoko went out from bathroom the other thought come to her mind. _When director said that I should act as Miya for a weekend did he mean that I should go somewhere to act as her? Well I don't really mind going somewhere but wait… as Miya I should go on a station and look which train is going to leave first and I should choose that one… she is taking it as destiny so I just do that. _

She went out from company and jumped on Reino. When he looked at her he couldn't believe that this is Kyoko. If not that he touched her for incident then he wouldn't recognize her. _As always when she is in her character she is really gorgeous. But even if I tell her that she won't understand it. _

"Hi, Kyoko."

"Hi, Beagle. What are you doing here and how did you know that this is me?"

"Well, compared to you I'm not so dumb to recognize a person I once saw, even if that person really changed outside and inside. And I'm here for work for what else would I be here?"

"What do you mean by ''compared to you I'm not so dumb to recognize a person I once saw, even if that person really changed outside and inside.''?"

''What I mean is that he was your only friend and you can't recognize him when he become an adult."- Right now Kyoko was really shocked, she didn't know what he was talking about.

"I still don't understand what you mean. It's true when I was a child I had only one friend but you said that he is gone from this world. So what are you talking about right now?"

"Really Kyoko you don't know that Tsuruga Ren is your childhood friend? I knew that you are clumsy but I thought that if he was your only friend then you would recognize him even if he changed his look so much… well… I don't blame him that he didn't tell you who he is."

"Wait… wait you mean that Tsuruga Ren is Corn? It's impossible… he can't be him… I don't believe you…"- _I can't believe what he_ _is saying. It's just impossible._

"Eh? Why can't it be him? Would you like it better if it was someone else?"

"It just can't be him… I… I… don't… I…" – She couldn't say anything more because she started to remember when Ren picked the stone "Corn". _He asked me if I was living in Kyoto… and he was pretty surprised when I told him that I did… or when he comes out from nowhere when my leg was hurting… the first thought that come to my mind was that this is Corn… Can it really be… him? You … want to tell… me that… Tsuruga-san is… C… Corn?_ _Wait… you can't trust him so easily… but he was right from the very beginning…_ – "Why should I believe you? How should I know that you are not making fun from me? And if it's true then why Tsuruga-san…" – She gulped – "didn't tell me?" – _She is really surprised that Tsuruga-san can be her childhood friend… well whatever. _

"And why should I lie… and about that you should ask Tsuruga-san… or Corn if you want to know the truth I don't know the details… - when he saw her face when she almost started crying he started pitying her and said – …but I'm sure that he had some reasons…" – _Reasons? Really or he just was making fun from me because he was boring. No, wait Tsuruga-san is not like that. He wouldn't make fun from me… he is not like Sho. I'm sure… he's not like him._

"Reino we have to go!" – Someone from Beagle just called him.

"Ah, sure. Then see you later Kyoko." – She couldn't say a word she was so shocked that she couldn't even move for around an hour.

**08:15 PM**

_For now I have to stop thinking about this and act as Miya._ When she come to her senses she goes to the station and bought a ticket for a train. She didn't even care where she was going, she couldn't think strait. At train she went to sleep... and when she woke up she was already in the city… She took her bag and went to see where she is. She felt a really nice breeze on her skin… she never felt something like that… it was nice… And then she remembered her talk with that Beagle and she didn't know why but she couldn't stop crying and started to run.

_Why am I running away? Why am I crying? I should have known the truth… I'm an idiot… And after I know that all this time he was making fun from me… why... why can't I hate him? Why is that I love him even more? Where should I go now? I don't want to leave him, he is my senpai and I'm his kohai. And after I realized that I love him. Why it must be him? Why not someone else, but him?_ Kyoko wiped tears from her face and stopped to look where she is. _How long was I running? Does it even matter? ... Ahhhh… I can see beach from here… It's a really nice view..._

- Before Kyoko went there she took of her shoes… she thought that maybe she will be able to think strait on the beach… and when she touched sand and looked at a see… she fell to her knees and started crying again…

-Whaaaa…. Whaaaa- _What now? How do I face him? What will I tell him? How should I act? Maybe I should pretend like nothing happened and when I see him I say something like: _

,,Good morning, Tsuruga-san. How was a day?

-Good morning Mogami-san. It was fine, thank you for asking. And how was your day?

-Ah, it was good… hmmm I'm sorry Tsuruga-san but I'm in hurry right now… I have to go to work. Then see you and have a nice day.

-Yes, thank you and you too have nice day.''

_How can I act like that? I don't know what to do now. I'm lost… But I have to pretend, no matter what. I don't want to lose him. He didn't tell me so that must mean that he had a reason just like that Beagle told me. That's right he had a reason for sure. He wasn't making fun from me. I'm sure. H..he w…was..n't I'm... su..re. …Anyway if this is the only way I can stay with him then its fine with me… Why? Why do I think like that? It's like it was with Sho. It's like I'm moving back in time when I didn't mind how much I had to do as long as he stayed with me, it was fine… NO NO NO this time it's different… but why do I think that this time it's different? ... Well let's leave it at that for now. _– She looked around her.

"Ok where I am right now? Before I realized I got on a train and got here…. Ymm… But here is where?"-She started talking to herself. - _Ok for now I go somewhere and ask someone where I am. _

She was wearing bright denim short which exposed her legs, she wore a blue checked shirt tied on the chest so it was exposing her stomach and she didn't fasten last button so she was exposing little of her bust. In her hand she had pink purse. She head Natsu make up and she was wearing the wig she got from director so she looked more mature. When she left the beach she put on high-heeled sandals tied to the knee. _I'm even wearing so provocative clothing. I'm curious what would Tsuruga-san think if he saw me in this outfit._

Before she left she turned over and shout: "Tsuruga-san I'm not a kid! Why didn't you tell me who you are? Do you like to make fun from me so much? ... Hahahaha I think you do…" – And she started loathing from herself. _Yes you are a kid Kyoko. At least at his eyes and you always be only his kohai. You are an idiot thinking that he will look at you as at a woman._ – She was thinking like that and couldn't stop_. – Didn't he already say that he won't do anything to you? It was before the interview. ... But Tsuruga-san what if I want more? What if I want you to touch me more? NO NO NO! KYOKO STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! YOU'RE SHUSH AN IMPURE JAPANESE GIRL! If he found out mine thought he would be disgusted with me and he wouldn't even look in my way anymore… You have to act as his kohai that's all you have to do. Forget your feeling for him. That's right tomorrow I won't think about him as a person I love but as sempai. Nothing more. I can do it, I'm sure I can. Okay I have to get in my role. Right now I'm Miya. I should go look for some bar._ She walked just for a few minutes and there were a lot of bars so she just choose one and went in.

When she went in, she saw that bar was full of people. There were men or woman in different age. There were a young and old people. They were dancing and chatting with each other. It was more like a disco then a bar. She was moving in Natsu way. She thought that it would suit Miya. Well she was playing with a lot of men so she had to know how to move to get their attention. _I'm Miya. I'm playing with a lot of men. I can do it. _When she got in her role she got closer to the barman and leaned over the table top so that her chest touched the table top. She got attention from barman and some men who where

"Excuse me, can I ask you where I can stay for a night?" – She asked barman who got closer to her. While saying that she smiled provocatively. He looked around 20-25 and he was pretty handsome…

"We have free room. If you want you can take it. For how many days do you want to stay?" – Barman asked her with smile as well.

"Hmmm… I have to go back home at Sunday and today is Friday so for free days and two nights…" – She touched her lips with her index finger.

"Okay… here… you have… Ymm keys… you have to go through this door and second door on the left will be your room… If you will need something… you can ask for anything…"

"Thanks. I sure will do so…" – Kyoko, no rather Miya started to move away but when she reached the door she turned around send a kiss to the barman. – "You may call me Miya, and you?"

"Ah, everyone call me Aki."

"See ya."

**10:30 PM**

She went in her room. There where one bed and a table. When she opened second door she was in bathroom. She moved to the mirror and she improved her makeup. After some time she decided to go out. She left her bag in room, she just took the money and the key with herself and then Miya put them to the front pocket. _So now I should have some fun… and forget everything. I'm an actress and I can get in Miya character. _Kyoko closed her eyes. _I'm Miya._ And when she opened then it wasn't Kyoko but Miya. She goes to order something to drink.

"Hi pretty, do you want me to buy you some drink?" – Someone talked to her.

"I can buy a drink by myself… I don't like to owe something someone." – She didn't even look at him.

"I see… but I can treat you and in exchange you will dance with me." – When he said that she turned around and looked at him. She examined him from head to toe. _Well he is pretty handsome. He has a black hair, is tall and is wearing white shirt_ _and black_ _trousers._ _He is in my type._ Miya smiled.

"Okay. You can call me Miya." - She smiled at him.

"Good… and you can call me Hiro. It's nice to meet you."

"Yhm… Nice to meet you." - They both moved to the bar to order some drinks.

"Aki, give me some drinks!"

"Here you go Hiro… oh Miya… what do you want to drink?" – He was a little surprised when he saw her with Hiro.

"The most expensive drink you have here." – Hiro looked at her with a surprise… and Aki started to laugh. Well Miya was a courageous girl.

"Okay, here you go." – Aki gave her a drink and Miya thanked him. When she drank the whole drink she asked him if he can give her other one. She said that she will drink it when she ends dancing with Hiro.

"Ren, what are you doing right now?" – President Takarada-san asked Ren after he couldn't reach Kyoko. He tried calling her 100 of times but she had to turn her phone off. When director Takumi called him and told him that he forgot to tell Kyoko to not overdo it… Takarada-san really got worried that Kyoko can do something she will regret later. So what he could think about was calling Ren and asking him if he know where Kyoko can be or maybe they saw each other… Well it was more like he hoped that she is with Ren right now.

"Right now, we have 15 minutes of break. But why do you ask, President? Did something happen?" – He felt like something bed happened. After all it was president. And if something bed didn't happen then it will happen.

"Ah, I see. No nothing happened. Why do you ask?" – _Well at least right now nothing happened. – _"I was wondering if you know where is Mogami-kun. I can't reach her by phone."

"No, I don't know where she is. Did something happen to her?" – Ren started to really worry. It was a big possibility that something could happened to Kyoko. And if it would be nothing President wouldn't call him with ought a reason.

When crew saw him like that they were shocked that Ren would show shush a worrying and mad face. Yashiro-san looked at Ren with suspicious face and he knew it had to have something with Kyoko-chan.

"Of course nothing happened to her." – _At least I hope so._ – "I just wanted to tell her something and I thought that maybe she is with you. And I won't see her for two days because she have them free from _Love me_ work so she can get in her knew character. So I hoped that if she had some problems with it she would go to you for some advice in how to play, after all you spend a lot of time with each other lately. Well, if it's like that then I don't need anything from you. So bye."

"Wait… President, what kind of role did she get this time?" – He was curious.

"You can ask her if you want to know. I won't say a word because I don't know if she wants you to know it. If she will have a trouble I'm sure you are the first person she will go to. Okay, bay." – And he turned off the phone. He didn't want him to know this. He wanted Kyoko to tell him herself… and he wanted her to ask Ren for help with this role. _She would have to seduce him… but I think that she didn't choose this option… well I'm curious what she will do to get in her role. I hope she won't do anything dangerous._

**NEXT DAY 10:34 AM**

Kyoko or more Miya woke up in the bed. She tried to seat strait on it but then she felt the unbearable headache. When she wanted to massage a head with her left hand, she felt so much pain that she was shocked. And when she looked at her wrist she was so surprised that she couldn't believe what she saw. It was a tattoo. Not big but not small either. Well a tattoo wouldn't be so much shocking if not what he presented. It was a little fairy and under her there was one word : **CORN**. She couldn't believe what she did or WHEN she did it. She forgot about her headache and she run out of the room. _No you have to calm down Kyoko. Right now you are Miya she wouldn't freak out… just because she did a small tattoo… right? … But this is mine body… How could I do something so stupid!_

"Hi, do you have glass of water and some pills for headache? I feel like my head is going to explode!" – She complained to barman.

"Yes, we have water and I have some pills for a headache Miya. You really had a good time yesterday, didn't you? By the way how is your hand?" – He was making fun from her. She knew that. She saw that smirk on his face, which he tried so desperately to hide from her. – "Here you go Miya." – And he gave her some water and pills.

"Thanks, you are saving my life… ymm… Aki. And please stop making fun from me. How do you know about my hand?" – Kyoko was shocked that he knew that she did a tattoo. She wanted to ask him if she did something stupid… But she was a little afraid of founding out. Anyway it's better to know the truth. – "And do you know if I did something stupid yesterday? I know I did a tattoo, is it all?"

"You want to tell me that you don't remember what you did yesterday?" – Aki looked at her really shocked… but when he saw her face he knew that she wasn't joking. – "You are serious?" – Before she answered him she blushed.

"I really can't remember what I did. I remember when I drank that first drink…"

"Don't tell me that this is all you remember." – But again it was enough for him to look at her face to know the answer. – "Anyway, you didn't really do anything you can be ashamed of, I think so." – She looked at him expectantly. – "Looking at your expression you want me to tell you what you did, right?" – He asked her. But she was so afraid what he will tell him that she couldn't really found a word to answer his question so she just nodded. – "Okay. From what should I start…?"

**10 hours ago**

_**To be continue…**_

**Please tell me what you think of this story… **


End file.
